His New Vice
by aGreatPenName
Summary: He really liked the fact that he didn’t have to worry about killing her. JuugoxSakura


**Title: His New Vice **

**Rating: T**

**Status: Complete**

**Word Count: 748**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Summary:** **He really liked the fact that he didn't have to worry about killing her**.

**A/N: I have this innate love for Juugo. So I decided he needs some of that loving feeling… **

He really liked the fact that he didn't have to worry about killing her.

She was so strong that she could just bat him away if he ever ended up losing himself when she was around.

But his favorite part was that she was so very calming to be around. Being around her was like basking in the sun. She was the rays of light that warmed his body into a pleasant lull of peace. A sense of being that he would do anything to achieve.

Anything.

If he could only be in her presence, that's all he'd ever need.

But he didn't just need. He wanted her too.

Watching her so acutely from across the fire made that evident.

The times she would make eye contact with him, then _smile, _made his breath hitch every time.

She was a cage for him. She was just like Sasuke.

Strong.

Resilient.

Brilliant.

Though he couldn't admit it out loud, she was actually better than Sasuke in so many ways.

Lovely.

Considerate.

Female.

Yes she was female, part of the delicate and fair sex. Yet she was not delicate. She was robust. And she was not fair, she was a pillar. A glorious foundation that inspired and held others up through her might.

If he could posses her or be possessed by her that would be remarkable. He could picture his future with her. She would be holding onto his arm laughing. She would be writhing beneath him. She would run her fingers through his hair. She would talk to him. Care for him.

She would love him.

And he… he would adore her.

All he remembered from his past was fear and trepidation. When was the next time he'd lose himself? When was the next time he would be abandoned? The next time he'd kill a child?

It was never a question of _**if**_ it would happen; it was the question of _**when**_. Because surely it would happen, he just didn't know when, where, or how.

Sasuke gave relief. He knew he would be controlled when he gave in. But there was always the problem of when Sasuke would be done with him.

But with Sakura, he felt free. In her company he never needed to fear. He didn't have to be worried about being controlled. Because whenever she was around him there was no desperate struggle to fight the desire to maim or kill. He would simply turn to her and the encompassing feelings of sweet surrender would disappear. Because when he looked at her that sickly desire really seemed insignificant compared to his urge to be consumed by her.

Because of her he would finally live a liberated life.

So he would adore her with his entirety. He would forever keep her safe. If he could he would spirit her away to a far away land. But he knew he could never do that. She so dearly loved her home. So he would protect her home and everything she treasured instead. Just for her.

Only for her.

The fire crackled sharply as she tossed in a new piece of wood which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How are you doing Juugo? You haven't said anything in a while." She asked lightly with a small smile on her face.

He could have sworn his heart dropped into his stomach. She said his name. It may seem foolish, but she was the one person whom he wanted recognition from. And for her to call his name, to acknowledge him as an equal, as a companion, as a _man_ was marvelous.

With her he was never a creature of destruction.

It felt so good to be regarded as such.

"I'm very well thanks to you Sakura" he said after a short shuddering breath. Nervously as he eyed her he couldn't help but notice how the light reflected oddly on her hair. It seemed orange at times then crimson at others.

"I'm glad. You had me worried for a bit". She continued with a soft smile.

Her worrying for him filled him with joy. She was a _breathtaking _creature and he told her that much.

Her responding blush made him happy. That meant she was pleased.

Maybe if he was lucky he would get more moments like this with her…

And then…

And then…

And _then_… he could have her completely in body and soul.

Yes that would truly be better than feeling the muscles rip deliciously beneath his fingers.


End file.
